


Ice and Honor

by TheCandyMarwhal



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCandyMarwhal/pseuds/TheCandyMarwhal
Summary: Commission for my friend Han! ( https://twitter.com/_iisrafel?s=20 ) This is their Bloodhound and Mamahound hc and I was super excited and honored to do this! Translations for the Icelandic ( at least according to google ) will be posted at the bottom! Mainly so spoilers are avoided lolAlso special thanks to Julian on the discord server for Beta reading and helping me edit this! It was superrr helpful :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ice and Honor

It was always difficult to focus when their team wanted to land around Epicenter, filled with memories of ice and snow, their whole world almost collapsing before them. Those thoughts still threatened to take them over, cloud their mind with distractions that could cost their life, their victory, their chance at _slatra_. They were always so careful to avoid coming here on days it was harder to keep the memories away in order to keep the fire and ice that lingered in their chest from surging to the surface and making their gifted sight appear before they were ready. 

Today, however, those emotions and memories were something much, much different. It brought more warmth to their body — not the almost extreme heat that burned within them, but wholesome, full and loving, and just… home. Something they had not felt in a very long time. Not since Artur had passed into Valhalla, and not since the monstrous ice had taken their Faðir and Móðir from them. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


Gentle laughter filled the air as they ran before their mother, hopping up onto rocks and ducking into small crevices left in the ice and snow, seeming to be searching for something. “Little bird, what are you doing?” She teased softly, holding her basket carefully by her side as she watched her child play in the snow. 

“Hunting goblins!” Was their little answering chirp, Bryn scooting into another small snow cave and then popping out behind their mother with a tiny growl once she had walked past. 

But they never had been able to startle her. 

She just let out another laugh, the sound almost like that of a gentle breeze or crackling fire. Warmth. Home. It was so calm, so peaceful at that moment, and in the moments to come, it would stay that way. 

They tread through trees and snow-covered bushes, the tall, looming structure of a research station very visible and threatening in the distance, but their mother’s presence made them able to forget, to just run through the snow without worry. 

Soon, they tripped and tumbled a few feet in the snow before sitting up, looking disgruntled and irritated at how they were so rudely interrupted from their playing by a rock buried beneath the white that covered the world. They huffed and crossed their arms, pouting for a moment as they just sat in the snow, shivering slightly as the cold and damp seeped into their tiny frame. “Mama-“ they started to whine, looking back to her where she stood, watching them in slight amusement. 

“ _ Breyting _ , if you’re going to complain that you’re cold, you know how to solve that, remember?” She teased, walking forward until she reached a large boulder sticking out above the snow. She carefully hopped onto it and closed her eyes, kneeling and exhaling slowly, steam billowing from her mouth. She held out her hand, and the snow began melting in a ring around her and where she trailed her hand across the stone. After several minutes, the moisture from water that had gathered in crevices and dips were dry, and the woman and her child had a beautiful, comfortable place for their picnic. 

Bryn huffed, crossing their arms and looking up to the sky before back down to the snow, pouting before they closed their eyes, letting their mind fill with the deep orange color of fire, then warmth filling them, making them a little damp as the ice crystals suddenly formed back into water and even steam. The cold was something of the past, at least for a moment, and they quickly scampered through the snow and clambered up onto the stone beside their mother, the edges of their eyes gleaming similar to cooling embers. Around them, they saw the red tracks of animals, fading now that they and their mother had been there for so long. The only footsteps they saw now were just two sets of human footprints, one small and scattered all over the place and the other steady and straight. 

“I can… see the tracks, Mama!” They suddenly exclaimed, looking around and almost bouncing in place. “Before on the walk up the mountain, I couldn’t see them, but I can see things now. There and there, and our footprints are there!” They pointed to each in turn, before turning back to their mother with the broadest smile imaginable. 

“That is good, my little bird! I’m so proud of you.” Came her gentle praise, the woman glancing up to see where their child had pointed before humming softly and going back to work, starting to unpack the basket containing their lunch. “Bryn, have I ever told you the story of when I caught a mouse in my room when I was a child?”

Her child turned and looked at her, the red fading slightly from their eyes as their focus went to hanging on to her every word. “No.” They chirped softly. “I tried to catch a rabbit one time out in the fields when I was with Frændi Artur, but it didn’t go very well, and he laughed at me.” They pouted slightly after that, still clearly not over the teasing from their uncle. 

She just smiled and shook her head in amusement. “I’m sure that it was a good effort, little one. Now come here.” She held out her hand, and her child carefully scrambled around the rock and into her lap, snuggling against her chest and then looking up at her with bright eyes. Their expression earned them the softest kiss on the top of their head before their mother wrapped an arm around their waist and held them close. 

“Ages ago, when I was very young and before I had met your father and uncle, I was spending time with my grandparents, and they had multiple _ kettir _ . One day, they were all creeping around an oak chest that had been given to me that was resting in the corner, and it was evident they were hunting something. I just let them be because I assumed that whatever it was, it would come out eventually, and I was correct. Later that night, there was squeaking and scampering, and I watched as those cats chased a little mouse across my room by the dying firelight and the gift that the Allfather has bestowed upon us both.” She gently tapped her finger against their nose, chuckling softly. “For hours they batted that mouse around the room, never hurting it, just… letting it run between them all. Eventually, I rose from my bed and held out a little basket for the creature to run in. Then I took it outside, gave it a small piece of bread that I had snatched from the kitchen, and released it into the grass outside of the village.” 

Bryn was quiet the whole time, except for letting out a little giggle when she booped their nose. When their mother had finished speaking, they were silent for a moment longer before asking softly. “Why did you take the mouse away from the cats, Mama? Didn’t they deserve the kill because they had hunted it?”

“They did deserve the kill,  _ Breyting _ , but they would not take it. They treated their prey like a toy, taunting and torturing the poor thing. I would have let them have the kill easily; it was well earned because we had heard the mouse for days before I saw it, but…” She let out a sigh, looking up at the pale blue sky and the fluffy clouds that soared overhead, partially blocking out the sun for a moment. “There is no honor in playing with a meal that was almost gifted to you. Even mice deserve a quick, painless death. It is how hunters should treat all living things — with  _ virðing _ and  _ heiður _ . They die so we may live, little bird. Always remember that.” 

Bryn nodded slightly, still gazing at their mother intently. “We should honor the Allfather in all things we do. Hunting is one way we can do that.” They quoted softly, shifting slightly in her lap. “That’s why I want to hunt like you used to. To prove myself to him.” 

She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around them, holding them tightly. “Oh, my little Bryn… there are so many ways you can prove your worth to the Allfather. Hunting is just one.” She gently ran her hand down their back, pulling back a little to look at their face. “You should do what your  _ hjarta _ calls you to do. If that is hunting, then I shall continue to teach you to your heart’s content. If that is something else, I will support you no matter what, little bird. Do you understand?” 

The child nodded slowly, looking hesitant for a moment. “Mama?” They started quietly, voice a little nervous as they looked back at her. “Why… did you stop hunting? You enjoy the tracking you have tried to teach me, so why do you not hunt anymore? I could stay with the elders while you went out.” They wiggled around in her lap, turning to face her. “It is not… just because of me, is it?” They were worried that they were the only reason their mother stopped doing something she loved, and the thought of it broke their heart a little bit. 

“Oh no, no, my sweet little bird. You were one of the reasons I stopped going out to hunt, yes. You are a wild one, and leave me very little time to hunt, but there is...more than that.” She gently brushed her fingertips over the bridge of their nose and then both of their cheeks, hoping to calm them with a few simple gestures. “There are… people here who do not understand the  _ veiða _ as we do. They…” She sighed softly, shaking her head and then gently hugging Bryn close. “I will explain it all to you when you are older, little one. And I know that is not fully an answer, but it is all I can tell you, for now, yes?”    
  
“But Mama… if it is so bad, shouldn’t you explain to them? So they can understand the hunt and why we serve the gods?”   
  
The woman sighed softly. “Oh, Bryn… we have tried.” She whispered, gently kissing their head before pulling back a bit and gently setting them beside her. “But do not worry about it now, little one. I will always be here to keep you safe.” She promised, ruffling their hair a little as her eyes finally stopped glowing and returned to their natural shade. “Now, let us eat, alright? I have brought a little  _ veisla  _ for us!” She gestured at the jars and bowls she had laid out on the rock before a teaching moment had arisen, grateful the food didn’t need to be warm.   
  


If the young one thought how their mother changed the subject was odd, they didn’t say anything, looking eagerly to the food and letting out a little giggle when their mother moved a bowl closer to them. They pulled the cover away and broke into a wide grin before they eagerly stuffed the several slices of wild apples and a few raspberries into their mouth. It made her laugh again, and that was enough to make them happy and forget about the way their mother had seemed upset when she talked about the outsiders. 

They loved making their mother happy. Honestly, even if they knew they were a trouble maker, one of the things they loved to do was make people laugh and smile. It’s why they did what they did, quipping back with smart or cute remarks and then scampering away, or sometimes playing small jokes on those they knew would enjoy them. They may cause mischief, but it was lighthearted. 

“Promise you’ll always be here, Mama?”

“Always, little bird. Always.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Skullpiercer here!” The voice of Mirage suddenly rang through their head, the sound coming in loud and clear through the earpiece they had tucked beneath their helmet. It brought them back to the towers of artificial ice sharply jutting up into the sky above them, and the gunshots rang through the skies as squads fought all around World’s Edge. 

The hunter hummed, half turning in the direction and sliding down the hill from where they had come to a halt when their memories had taken over them, in the center of three supply bins perched on a ledge. “I could use that.” They murmured, just loud enough for the device to pick up their voice as they fought off the memories that tried to haunt them. They were slow to walk over, taking the attachment and slipping it into their longbow, kneeling by the supply bin as they did. They propped the weapon up by their side, leaning against the tower wall and just breathing for a moment. The flashback had been… rough, harder than the memories frequently were. Perhaps it was from where they got jerked out from, the words of their mother echoing in their head. 

“ _ Always, little bird. Always.” _

The echoing words made them shudder, and they gripped the sniper a little tighter, eyes closing beneath the mask as they struggled with more memories surging up in their mind. A huff left them, and they continued leaning against the building.    
  
“Elliot, there’s some shield cells over here — you may need some, cariño.” Loba cooed, taking a moment while they were all tucked behind the building to flirt with her squadmates. “I’ve noticed your fondness for taking extra damage for us, love. You  _ definitely _ need these.” Her voice was full of mischief and laughter, which was probably the only reason Mirage wasn’t upset.

“Hey! I only do it because I can get away easier!” The trickster complained, gesturing broadly with his arms as he spoke, “Besides, I’d rather bizoomble uh, b-bamboozuh, bam, bamboo-'' He broke off with a sigh, crossing his arms. “I’d rather distract everyone so that you and Hound can take ‘em out. I’m called the ‘holographic trickster’ for a reason.” 

Loba hummed, “Mhm.that’s not all that you’re called, isn’t that right, beautifu-” She turned to Hound with a smirk before she stopped when she saw how Hound was leaning against the side of the building, reaching out and grabbing onto Elliot’s arm to stop him from protesting in a very flustered manner. 

The two were quiet for a moment, looking around the area before hurrying over to Hound and kneeling beside them. They didn’t touch them, just waited for a moment before Elliot moved to be a little more in front of them and murmured, “Houndie?”

That made the tracker hum slightly, their eyes still closed and resting heavily against the wall.    
  
“Are you alright, sweetheart?” His voice was still soft, very gentle,    
  
“No, not… not really.”   
  
“Do you want to talk about it,  _ amor _ ?” Loba chimed in gently, taking the risk and lightly touching the tracker’s shoulder. “We have a moment of peace, all of the fighting seems to be in one of the fragments, and-” 

“ **No** .” Hound’s voice was quiet but firm. “Now is not the time to discuss my troubles with this place. I will explain it to you — both of you — when we finish in the games this night, but for now, it is just… best we move on from here.” They shuddered slightly and then took their longbow, securing it to their back and standing slowly, both of their lovers standing with them and supporting them when they staggered.    
  
The two taller legends glanced at each other, then back to the hunter, “Bryn-” Elliot started ever so softly, earning a slight huff from his partner.    
  
“I am fine. I just need to leave this  _ guðir yfirgefnir  _ structure. When I am away from here, I will be better.” They spoke gruffly, pushing away from the wall and going to walk up the other side of the hill towards the remains of Capitol City, only to come to a halt as Loba pulled them back into the shadows and against her chest, holding them lightly against her. 

“I don’t know what’s going on inside your head, and that’s okay, I don’t want you to tell us now. But you don’t have to hide how bad it is from us, sweet one.” Loba spoke softly, gently, hesitating before pressing a soft kiss to the edge of their mask, just under their goggles and above the tubing of their respirator. “The cameras are all aimed at the fights. You can let us help you.”

They were quiet and still against her before they leaned into the woman, not holding onto her but taking the support she offered. They made not a sound, but after several minutes, they lifted one of their arms and held onto her, the other one reaching out for the trickster still standing beside them, pulling him closer until they were surrounded with their beloved partners. They took in a shuddering breath and whispered out. “Thank you, my  _ úlfur _ … my _ svikahrappur _ . 

_ Ég dýrka ykkur báða _ .” 

That earned them two sets of kisses, one on the cheek of their mask and the other on the very front of their respirator. Loba and Elliot stayed around them, holding them close between the two of them to give them a safe place of shelter to stabilize, to center themself, to breathe. 

  
Minutes of silence pass, and after several murmured words of encouragement and peace, the hunter gently squeezed from between their boyfriend and their girlfriend and looked at them with a low exhale. “Come.” They urged softly, just the faintest hint of a smile in their voice. “This game will not  _ vinna _ itself.” They paused, chuckling softly. “And Elliot seems to be in need of better armor.”   
  
“ **Hey** !”

**Author's Note:**

> Slatra - Slaughter  
> Breyting - A nickname, basically rascal ( If you google it, it says Changeling, but same difference I think )  
> Frændi - Uncle  
> kettir - Cats  
> virðing - Respect  
> heiður - Honor  
> hjarta - Heart  
> veiða - Hunt  
> veisla - Feast  
> guðir yfirgefnir - gods forsaken  
> úlfur - Wolf  
> svikahrappur - Trickster  
> Ég dýrka ykkur báða - I love and adore you both  
> vinna - Win
> 
> And for Loba:  
> cariño - Sweetheart/sweetie  
> amor - Love


End file.
